Serena and Trunks 5
by DitzySerena
Summary: #5!
1. Chapter 1

This one is my favourite series!

Flamingo

I do not own DBZ or SM

Serena was thrilled. Her life had gone back to normal. That was what was normal for her being a superhero and all. But now she was happy. Everything was peaceful and perfect. She and Trunks spent every waking moment together much to their mothers' disapproval. Today he had taken her out in a boat on a lake. She trailed her finger in the water as she watched him row the boat and smiled. "What?" he asked smiling back at her. "Hmm," she mused and looked away still smiling. He docked the boat and climbed out. He then turned around and offered his hand to help her out. Serena took his hand and stepped out; only she slipped and fell into him. He twirled her around. "You're such a klutz," he laughed. Serena opened her mouth, but he put a finger on her lips to silence her. "But you're my klutz," he whispered. He pulled her close to him. He could smell the sweet flowery perfume she used. She closed her eyes and they kissed. "Um Serena," he mumbled with their mouths still together, "Did you chew that caramel gum cause I think I'm stuck." Serena just giggled. Trunks then felt something hard and round hit his head. He opened his eyes and saw a small purple ball that resembled the face of a cat. A bright pink light flashed around them and someone fell on Serena. Both of them were knocked to the ground and Trunks found her lips replaced by those of a small pink haired girl. "Serena, are you alright?" he called to the splattered form of his girlfriend on the ground. She lifted her head and saw the little girl clutching Trunks. "You little brat let go of my boyfriend!" she yelled. "Where'd you come from? Did you fall from a plane?" Trunks asked the little girl. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners!" Serena yelled more. The little girl turned around and Serena for once was speechless. "You…you…you look…like…like…me," she stammered, "And…that's…that's…my…hairstyle." The little girl narrowed her eyes and said, "It's my mom's hairstyle. Now give me the Silver Crystal." "Who do you think you are talking to me like that and what do you know about the Silver Crystal!" Serena yelled. "I know all about the Imperial Silver Crystal and I want it now so hand it over lady!" the girl yelled. "Can we help you find your parents?" Trunks asked getting up. "You keep quiet lover boy!" the girl yelled at him. "Don't talk to him like that you little brat!" Serena yelled. "I need the Silver Crystal!" the girl yelled again. "Who are you and where are you from?" Serena asked very aggravated. "Fine…I have other ways of getting what I want," the little girl said and jumped up disappearing in a pink cloud.

Serena was in such a bad mood afterwards. "Who did she think she was talking to us like that?" Serena asked for what must have been the twentieth time. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling," Trunks told her again. They went to her house. Serena went upstairs to put her purse away and Trunks sat down to talk to Goten. "This day could not get any worse," Serena grumbled to herself opening the door to her room. She walked in and saw on her bed the pink haired girl. "GOTEN!" she screamed and ran to the living room. "What's going on?" her mother asked coming from the kitchen. "Serena, calm down. You look like a hyperventilating hyena," Goten told her. "I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed. "What? Why? What did I do?" he asked. "He put that girl in my room!" she snarled. "What girl?" Trunks asked. "That rude pink haired brat from this morning is destroying my bedroom!" she screamed. "Serena, dear don't be silly that's your cousin Rini," her mother said and went back into the kitchen. Serena looked at Goten who saw nothing wrong with their mother's explanation. Then she looked at Trunks who looked a little confused. She locked eyes with him. _Do I have a cousin Rini?_ She thought to him. _I don't remember. I really don't think so. This is strange. Let's go see the scouts._ He thought back. 

Serena didn't waste a moment. She grabbed him and dragged him to Rei's temple yelling into her communicator for the others to go there as well. "Now what's wrong?" Rei snapped. Trunks and Serena told them everything about the pink haired girl. "That's strange indeed," Luna said. "Serena, are you sure she's not your cousin?" Ami asked. "YES!" Serena screamed pounding her hands on the table. "Serena calm down!" Mina gasped. "Serena I'll make you some cookies. What kind would you like?" Lita asked. "Carrot," Serena said and forgot about her anger at the mention of cookies. (carrotrabbit. Get it?) Serena happily ate her cookies while the others decided to keep an eye on the girl as a possible threat since she wanted the Silver Crystal. "But I don't want to stay in that house by myself with her," Serena whined. "Your not alone you've got Luna with you," Mina said. "Yea and she slept while that brat trashed my room!" Serena snapped. "Watch out Luna you're starting to develop Serena's sloth-like sleeping habits," Rei said coolly. "Can it Rei!" Serena snapped. "I'll stay with you Serena," Lita offered. "Good," Serena nodded her head, "And Trunks, I want to go see your parents before I go home." "Why?" he asked. "Because they might know if I'm really related to her or if it's just us not remembering," Serena said. "Good thinking Serena," Ami said, "I think we should all go and get all of the Z fighters and ask all of them.

They all traipsed to Capsule Corp. and called the Z fighters to meet them there. Serena and Trunks re-explained the pink haired girl story again. "No Serena your not related to her. Chichi has no brothers or sisters," Bulma told them. Serena lit up, so she and Trunks weren't crazy. "But that name does sound familiar, but I just can't place it," Bulma said thinking hard. Serena's face fell. "So you really have no clue where she's from?" Krillin asked. "And she wanted the Silver Crystal?" 18 asked, "This is bad." "Do you girls have a plan?" Vegeta dared to ask. Serena looked at her scouts. "Watch her very closely and Lita's going to stay with me during the night," Serna said. Vegeta huffed, these girls were so careless. "It's good enough for now," Piccolo said and they all left. 

Back at Serena's house she and Lita cornered the girl. "So what's your name?" Lita asked. "Serenity, but you can call me Rini," she told Lita and then turning to Serena, "But you can call me Small Lady." "Listen flamingo head…" Serena started. "Serena, wait," Lita said. "Why do you want the Silver Crystal?" "I need it!" Rini yelled and ran away from them.

Serena' mood hadn't gotten much better by the next morning. She and Lita went back to Rei's temple so Rei could do a fire reading. "Nothing," Rei told them. "Are you sure you did all the hocus pocus right?" Serena questioned her. "Yes, and it's not hocus pocus!" Rei yelled. Then Rei's grandfather knocked and slid open the door. "Rei I brought you some tea and muffins," he said cheerfully. "Thanks Grandpa bye," Rei said pushing him out the door. Serena grabbed two muffins and stuffed them in her face. "What?" she asked as they gave her looks, "I left one for each of you." The girls drank some tea while Serena pooped another muffin in her mouth while they weren't looking. The other girls suddenly fell unconscious. "What? He guys this isn't funny," Serena said looking at her friends. Serena saw a shadow outside the door and lay on the floor pretending to be unconscious like the other girls. 

Rini opened the door and approached Rei. "So this is the girl who reads fire," she said to her floating cat-faced ball, "We'll have to modify her thoughts so she doesn't spoil everything." Serena jumped up and grabbed Rini holding her over her knees. "What a surprise? Who else would go around poisoning people," Serena snarled, "If you're not from the Negaverse I won't harm you, but if you are then this means war and you'll wish you'd never fallen out of the sky." Rini began to cry. "You should cry after what you did!" Serena snapped. Then Rini screamed and a gold crescent moon appeared on her forehead. "Hey! What…What's happening? Stop…Stop that," Serena said scared as the crescent moon glowed brighter and brighter sending a beam into the air. Serena let go of Rini and she fell to the floor. Rini stopped crying and a weird lady in a purple tutu with an upside down black crescent moon on her forehead appeared. "Finally tracked you down moon brat," the lady said. "Who are you and what do you want?" Serena asked. "A facial would be nice," the lady said. "What!" Serena snapped. "Now princess give me the crystal and we'll be on our way," the lady said extending her hand to Rini. "One!" Serena yelled getting up, "the crystal is not hers to give! And two! Your tutu is way last season!" "If you're addressing me my name is Catsy," the lady told Serena. "Yeah? Well where'd you come from!" Serena demanded. "From the dark moon of the Negaverse. Now butt out fashion flop!" Catsy yelled sending a blast of blue fire at Serena. Serena ducked and the fire landed on Rei's bookcase. Serena started beating it with a pillow to put the fire out and yelled, "Rini get out of here!" Rini obeyed and ran right through Catsy's legs. Catsy followed her and Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. She used her water power to put the fire on the bookcase out and followed the other two out the door. Catsy used her fire to burn and stop Rini when Sailor Moon arrived. "Back off fashion freak!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Who are you? And who does your hair?" Catsy asked annoyed. "I am Sailor Moon!" she proclaimed. "Did you say Sailor Moon?" Catsy asked. Catsy sent more fire at Sailor Moon and trapped her against a wall. Sailor Moon looked up and saw a ledge. She jumped up and ran across it and jumped onto Catsy pushing her into the ground. "No one but me touches my face!" Catsy yelled. She was about to send more fire at Sailor Moon when an energy beam hit her hand. Sailor Moon looked to see Trunks pick up Rini off the ground. "Thought you could use a little help," he said smiling. Sailor Moon nodded her head. "I've had about enough of you!" she yelled and summoned her moon scepter. She twirled the scepter and pointed it at Catsy. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled. Catsy jumped to dodge the attack. "This isn't over Sailor Moon!" she yelled and disappeared. 

"I don't think she's hurt. Just overwhelmed," Trunks told her as Sailor Moon detransformed. "To bad," Serena said sarcastically. "But I feel a strange connection to this girl," Trunks said. "I know what you mean. I feel as if I know her," Serena sighed and took Rini from him. Trunks walked her back home before heading home himself. 

Serena put Rini in her bed and looked at her. "You wouldn't know she was such a terror when she was awake," she mused watching the child sleep peacefully, "And you know I used to be like her at that age, and look how cool I turned out." "Yes, well at least we know she's not the enemy. The enemy's after her," Luna said. Serena wrinkled her perfect little nose. "Oh well, good night Luna," Serena said turning out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Break-up

I do not own DBZ or SM.

"Does anyone know anything about Serena's whereabouts today?" Ms. Haruna asked her class the next day after lunch, "Her parents said she ran out of the house at seven forty-five, but it's a little past one now." Everyone shook their head no. "I'm worried," Molly said turning around to Serena's boyfriend and other friends, "What if Serena got kidnapped?" Trunks, Ami, and Lita highly doubted that. "Ms. Haruna, I'll go look for her if you'd like," Trunks offered. "Maybe that would be for the best," the teacher pondered and then let Trunks leave. Serena maybe an airhead at times and skip her fighting lessons with him, but he knew she would never ditch school because her mom would freak. Something was defiantly wrong.

Serena ran down the streets in her neighbourhood looking everywhere. "This is ridiculous I've been looking for at least four hours!" she panted exhausted. "Serena!" she heard someone shout her name. She looked up and saw Trunks flying toward her. "Trunks! This is awful!" she yelled as he landed beside her. "What?" he asked, "Where have you been and why didn't you come to school?" "Rini's gone!" she screamed, "I went to go wake her up because my mom signed her up for school and she was gone!" "We have to find her," Trunks said. "What do you think I've been trying to do for these past hours!" Serena screamed and started running again. "I checked the elementary school, the arcade, the lake, the café, and now the neighbourhoods," Serena panted as they ran looking around the streets. "Let's check the park," Trunks said and they changed direction.

They ran through the park and finally at the play equipment they saw Rini sitting on a swing. Serena and Trunks ran to the little girl. Serena dropped to her knees and hugged Rini. "Oh Rini, I've been looking all over for you," she gasped. Rini pushed her away. "Leave me alone," Rini told them. Trunks knelt beside her. "Come on Rini," he said and took her hand. A vision ran through his mind. It was a crystal palace. Rini looked at Trunks and consented finally to go with them. Trunks put Rini on his back and they walked to Serena's house. "I hope you know I'm really steamed at you Rini," Serena said. "Alright already. I won't ever do it again okay," Rini said and stuck her tongue out at Serena. "Serena calm down," Trunks said jogging to keep up with Serena's agitated quickened pace. 

"Rini how could you ran off like that having Serena all worried and missing school. I'll call them right away so they know Serena and Trunks are safe," Chichi said and went back inside. "I'm sorry," Rini said looking at her feet. "It's okay, just don't do it again," Goku told her. "Hey Serena, Videl called and wants you to go with her to check the set up for the reception hall," Gohan said. Serena jumped and screamed in excitement. "Can I come too?" Rini asked. "Hey who are you?" Goten asked. "Is she a friend of yours Serena?" Goku asked. "What?" Serena asked looking at them, "Don't you know her?" "No," they all said. "Uh-oh," Rini said and made the floating cat head ball turn into a parasol. Rini began twirling it and hypnotizing them. Luna saw what was happening from Serena's window and ran downstairs. Luna scratched them all on the face and broke the trance. "Bad kitty," Rini said to Luna. Serena grabbed Rini and turned her over her knee. "Okay the gigs up kid tell us now who you are and why you're here," Serena demanded. Rini looked like she might cry. "Let's go inside and talk," Trunks said putting a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena looked at him. _Put her down._ He thought. _But what if she tries that again?_ Serena thought. _ She won't._ Trunks thought. "Fine," Serena said and put Rini on the ground. She grabbed Rini's hand and dragged her into the living room. Gohan, Goten, and Goku followed confused. 

"Serena, who's your friend?" Chichi asked hanging up the phone. "I don't know," Serena said angrily and made Rini sit on the sofa, "This brat appeared yesterday and made you think she was our cousin. I don't know how she got here or why she's here." "I need the Silver Crystal to save my mom," Rini said. "Who's your mom?" Serena asked. Rini didn't answer. "Okay, well then why does your mom need the Silver Crystal?" Serena asked. Rini didn't say anything but shifted uncomfortably. "Rini answer me. I'm trying to help!" Serena said. "Serena's right Rini," Trunks said, "The more you tell us the more we can help you." "I don't want your help! I want the Silver Crystal!" Rini yelled and ran up the stairs to the attic. Serena stormed out of the house. "Where are you going?" her mother called after her. "Rei's!" she screamed and kept going. "I better go home now and tell my parents what's happened, but we need to protect Rini. Yesterday a new enemy attacked her," Trunks told them and took off.

As he was walking Trunks had another vision. Serena was standing in a white dress and the ground around her crumbled. A voice then said, "Stay away from Serena or she will die." Trunks looked around. He was still on the street but sweating profoundly. "What was that?" he panted. He took to the air and found Serena. She had stopped in front of the Arcade and was debating to go in or not. "Serena!" he called her and landed. "Trunks!" she squealed and ran to him. She hugged him. He pushed her away. "Serena, I…I…I don't think we should see each other anymore," Trunks said looking at the ground. "You're kidding," Serena whispered. "No Serena, we're through," he said and took to the sky again and went home. 

Serena stood still for a few minutes to let what just happened register. Trunks had broken up with her and without even an explanation. Serena turned and ran to Rei's temple calling all the girls on her communicator to meet there. 

"What happened Serena?" Lita asked. "Who knows I sure don't," Serena cried. "But your past," Mina said. "I guess he doesn't care anymore," Serena cried. "Serena just follow your heart and I know I will all work out," Rei said smiling at her. Serena flung her arms at her friend and hugged her and the other girls followed suit. Serena also told the girls about Rini and what had happened. "We've defiantly got to keep an eye on her as well," Ami said. 

As Serena was walking home she spotted a pay phone. She went in and dialled Trunks' house. Lucky for her his little sister Bulla picked up. "Hi Bulla, it's Serena," she said into the phone. "Okay I'll get Trunks," the little girl said. "No," Serena quickly said, "I…I wanted to talk to you." "About what?" the little girl inquired. "I wanted to know if Trunks has seemed a little strange to you these past few days," Serena asked. "Well he's been concerned for you and Rini, but today when he got home he was really upset. Do you know why," Bulla asked. "No and I don't know if I will because today Trunks…Trunks…broke up with me," Serena started crying and fell to the floor of the phone booth. "What!" Bulla yelled. "Don't tell him I called," Serena begged. "Okay," Bulla said unsure. Serena hung up and cried on the floor. 

After a while Serena stopped and saw a flyer for a new beauty store. She followed the flyer and went into the store. "Oh honey look at you all sad and depressed," a lady behind a counter said to Serena as she walked through the store, "Boy trouble I presume well here try these moisturizers and he'll love you again." "Trunks isn't like that," Serena said. "Look sweetheart the thicker the make-up the more men are attracted to you," the lady said. "No way you're just trying to sell your make-up and I'm not buying any!" Serena yelled. The lady grabbed her arm. "Let me go right now you pancake face!" Serena yelled. The lady turned into a monster with a red gem on her forehead that had the upside down black crescent moon inside. Serena used her other hand to punch the monster in the face and sent it flying into the shelves behind it. Serena grabbed her brooch and yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!"

She transformed into Sailor Moon. "In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Ha! I'll destroy anyone who interferes with our plans to take over Crystal Tokyo," the monster said. "Crystal Tokyo? What's that?" Sailor Moon asked. The monster opened its mouth but spit powder at Sailor Moon rather than answer her. Sailor Moon ran behind a shelf and the powder melted it. Sailor Moon screamed and ran. She slipped on a can and crashed into the wall. Sailor Moon got up and put her hands to her chest. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she yelled and threw water at the monster. "Oh no I have to put my face back on!" the monster yelled and began applying lipstick. Sailor Moon called her sceptre and waved it. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" she yelled pointing it at the enemy sending the energy beam at it destroying it. The enemy crumbled into dust and the jewel turned black. Sailor Moon picked it up so she could let Ami analyze it later. She heard a rustle and turned. She saw Trunks and Goten leaving in the air. She smiled knowing they had been watching her. _That's it._ She thought. _I'll become stronger and smart and then I'll win you back Trunks. We're destined to be together forever I just know it._


	3. Chapter 3

Rini's Secret

I do not own DBZ or SM.

Serena was at her nerves end. Trunks seemed to have no trouble seeing Rini but every time he saw her he became cold and distant. The other Z warriors offered her condolence but she brushed it off. Serena knew she had to help Rini to get rid of her so she could focus on getting Trunks back. "Ask me another question," Serena snapped throwing a text book at her little brother. "Alright already!" Goten gasped as the book hit him in the chest. He flipped through the pages of the book skimming the lines. "Alright. What's the speed of sound in air?" Goten asked her. Serena looked blankly at him. "Serena?" Goten asked. "That's not in there," Serena said taking the book back. "Yes it is. It's right here," Goten pointed to it on the page. "I'm never gonna be smart," Serena whined. "Do you think this will really help?" Goten asked. "It has to," Serena said looking up into the sky, "Hit me." "What!" Goten screamed. "Hit me!" Serena said again, "I need to be stronger too so you're gonna help me." Goten groaned. Rini walked out of the house and into the front yard where Serena and Goten were. "Where do you think you're going?" Serena snapped. "Where I'm wanted!" Rini yelled and ran. "Maybe you shouldn't be so mean to her and you'd better follow her," Goten said. "Oh stuff it!" Serena yelled pushing him down and followed Rini. 

Serena walked lazily around the park she and Trunks had found Rini the first time she disappeared. Serena saw the sky get dark and a gold beam shot into the air a little ways off. "Oh no Rini must be in trouble!" she gasped and ran. 

Serena saw Catsy and her sister Berdi had cornered Rini. Serena sent small energy beams at them to distract them. "Run Rini!" she yelled. Serena shot more blasts at the sisters as Rini ran. The sisters floated into the air and disappeared. "Gotta find her!" Serena panted and reached for her communicator, "Girls the weird sisters attacked Rini again and I can't find her!" "We're on our way!" the girls said from the communicator.

Serena finally saw Rini running into a construction site. Serena hid while Rini talked to her floating cat faced ball. "We'll be safe here kitty," Rini cried, "I should tell Serena but she doesn't care about me and those horrible ladies are after me." Serena felt horrible. Maybe everyone was right and she was too mean to Rini. After all Rini was just a kid. Rini pressed the nose on the kitty's face. "Hi Rini," a voice said. "I wanna go home," Rini cried. "Rini honey you can't. The future's to dangerous. They're trying to take over Crystal Tokyo. You need to say here where the Sailor Scouts can protect you like they do in the future," the voice said. "But I haven't been able to find the crystal or my mother," Rini cried. "I know it's tough little princess but you must be strong and keep trying. If you want to see your mother again it's the only way," the voice said and died out. "Don't go Luna-P!" Rini cried hugging the ball. _Rini's a princess and her mother's…_ Serena thought but was interrupted by Catsy's voice. "Found you, you little amoeba and you're not getting away this time," Catsy sneered. "Moon Crystal Power," Serena whispered and transformed into Sailor Moon. 

"Leave her alone!" Sailor Moon yelled and jumped in front of Rini. "Give up you're no match for me and my sisters. Prisma! Avery! Bertie!" Catsy called and three more of them appeared. Rini clung to Sailor Moon's leg. "Never!" Sailor Moon yelled crouching beside Rini. "It's four against one you can't win!" Catsy yelled. "Then let's even the odds!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and she and sailors Mercury, Mars, and Venus jumped in front of Sailor Moon and Rini. 

The fours sisters and the four Sailor Scouts squared off. A sudden blast of dark energy hit Sailor Moon. A man with the black upside down crescent moon appeared. "I am Rubeus. Give up Sailor Moon I've seen the future and you're not in it," he sneered to her. He sent more of his dark energy at them but Sailor Moon grabbed Rini and jumped in to the air to avoid it. "Sailor Moon, don't let them take me!" Rini cried. "I won't I promise," Sailor Moon said hugging Rini tightly against herself. Rubeus sent more dark energy and Sailor Moon went crashing into the side of a building. Sailor Moon stood up and raised her sceptre. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" she yelled pointing it at Rubeus. Rubeus flew into the sky. "We're out of here!" he yelled and disappeared. The sisters disappeared after him.

"Rini are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked fussing over the little girl, "That was some really scary stuff, but remember the sailor scouts will always be there to protect you." "You too" Rini asked. "Me most of all," Sailor Moon said and hugged her. "Sailor Moon I wanna go home, but I can't without the crystal or finding out who my mom is," Rini cried. "I'll help you find your mother Rini I promise," Sailor Moon said. 

Sailor moon pretended to walk Rini back home and leave, but she detransformed and jumped into her room through the window. Rubeus' words kept haunting Serena. "I've seen the future and you're not in it." That's what he said. She wondered if that was what troubled Trunks so much. Something else was troubling Serena not but she wouldn't dare speak it to anyone. Serena decided to go talk to Rei the next day and ask for a fire reading.

Rei told Serena she had to finish her chores and to wait for her in her room. Serena started reading Rei's old comic books. Serena loved comic books and Rei always had the best. "Hello? Is anybody here?" a voice called. "Hello may I help you?" Rei asked. "I'm from the Regal Make-up Company and I was wondering if I could interest you in some?" a lady at the door said. "Sorry," Rei said, "But I don't have any money for make-up." "Oh well thank you for your time, the lady said and went away. "She looked kind of familiar," Serena said looking at her go. "Now what did you want again Serena?" Rei asked. Serena was about to answer when they heard a scream. They ran and saw Catsy attacking Chad who was defending Rini. Serena pulled Chad out of the way and Rei transformed into Sailor Mars. 

Serena grabbed Rini and threw her into Rei's room. "Stay here if you don't want to get kidnapped!" she ordered and ran back to the fight. She transformed into Sailor Moon and saw Mars was pretty hurt by Catsy. Sailor Moon called her sceptre. "No!" Sailor Mars yelled. "What? Why?" Sailor Moon asked confused, "Have you gone bonkers?" "No her heart's good she's just been following the wrong path," Sailor Mars said, "Sailor Moon can you use your crystal to heal her?" "I've never done that before but I'll try," Sailor Moon said taking her brooch off, "Moon Crystal Healing Power!" The black upside down crescent moon vanished from Catsy's forehead. 

"So Serena what was it you wanted?" Rei asked her after they cleaned up the temple. "Oh it was nothing. I have an idea of what I can do," Serena said. Rei rolled her eyes because Serena's ideas were hardly ever good. "Is it about Trunks?" Rei asked. "Actually no it's about Rini, but I know what I'm gonna do. See you later!" Serena said and left. 

Serena went to Capsule Corp. and rang the doorbell. "Serena?" Trunks asked when he opened the door, "I don't want to see you." "And I don't want to see you. I wan to see Bulla," Serena demanded. "Why?" Trunks asked. "None of your business buster," she snapped and pushed him out of the way. "Serena?" Bulma asked. "Where's Bulla?" Serena demanded. "In her room," Bulma said confused and looked at Trunks. He shrugged his shoulders. Serena strode up the stairs and knocked on Bulla's door. "Yes?" the little blue haired girl said opening the door. "Bulla, can I talk with you?" Serena asked smiling. "Serena!" the little girl said happily. Serena slammed the door in Trunks' face while he looked confusingly at her in the hallway. 

Trunks flew to Kami's lookout and brought Piccolo to his house. Piccolo kept asking if there was something wrong. "No I want to know what Serena's telling Bulla. They're whispering and I can't hear," Trunks said after they arrived at Capsule Corp. Piccolo stared at Trunks in disbelief while trying to control his anger. "I think if you want to find out you should get back with her," Piccolo said aggravated. "I…can't," Trunks said looking at his feet. "Why not?" Piccolo demanded, "You two are more annoying now then you were seven years ago!" Trunks thought. _Should I tell Piccolo?_ He didn't want anyone to know but Piccolo might be able to help him. "I won't tell anyone," Piccolo said seeming to read Trunks' mind. "Alright," Trunks sighed, "I keep having these dreams and I'm marrying Serena and then the world is destroyed. And then a voice tells me that if I go near her she'll die." Piccolo looked serious. "I think you were right for now to stop seeing her. How long have you had these dreams?" Piccolo said at last. Trunks looked hopefully at him. If Piccolo thought he was doing the right thing for Serena too he might not feel so bad. "Um…about two weeks," Trunks said. "About the same time the new enemy appeared?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah," Trunks said. "Trunks don't tell anyone else epically Serena," Piccolo said and left.

"Bulla I need you to do me a favour," Serena whispered. "Spy on Trunks?" Bulla whispered back. "No Rini," Serena whispered. "Why?" Bulla asked forgetting to whisper. "Because I want to make sure I'm wrong," Serena whispered. "Wrong about what?" Bulla whispered. "It's complicated," Serena said looking around. "I want you to casually asked Rini questions like 'What's your Mom's name?' and 'What's your Dad's name?' and 'Where exactly are you from?' and 'How did you get here all by yourself?' and," Serena stopped for a moment this one she really wanted an answer to, " 'Why did you pretend to be Serena's cousin?' Okay?" "Okay!" Bulla said happily. She worshipped Serena. "Thanks you're really putting my mind at rest," Serena sighed, "I'll see you around." "Bye!" Bulla chirped.

The next day at school Serena was playing chess with Ami, and playing very badly. "I don't like this game it takes too much thinking," Serena whined. "Serena, I thought you wanted to be smarter and you know chess is a total brainyack game," Molly said. "But this is too hard," Serena whined. "Checkmate!" Ami said happily beating Serena again. "Wow Ami you should turn pro," Molly gasped. Serena looked at her best friend and sighed. "Oh I don't play enough for that," Ami gushed blushing. "Ami come on do you want to go to the Chess Tower or not?" Melvin said. "Stuff it Melvin!" Serena and Molly yelled. "I'm coming," Ami said. "What's the 'Chess Tower?' Is it a new store at the mall?" Serena asked. "No Serena, it's better than the mall," Ami replied. "Better than the mall?" Serena gasped, "I'm coming!" 

They walked to a place that looked like a giant chess piece. "Oh look it's a what-cha-ma-call-it; a cook," Serena said. Ami giggled, "No Serena it's called a rook." "Oh right," Serena said. "At the end of the week there's going to be a tournament to see who will be the junior world champion," Melvin said. "Oh Ami you should compete. I'll even train with you," Serena said. "Well it won't be much of a training session with you Serena," Melvin laughed. "Stuff it Melvin!" Serena and Molly yelled. After a while they convinced Ami to sign up.

All the scouts, including their new friend Catsy, went to support Ami at the tournament. "Let's show Ami we're here fore her," Serena said. "No Serena, don't," Rei hissed. "Go AMI!" Serena yelled. "What's all this racket?" a man asked. "Sorry sir my friend just got carried away," Lita said. "That's okay you must be the wonderful new friends Ami told me about," the man said. "You know Ami?" Serena asked. "I taught her to play chess," the man said, "And I own this building." They watched and Ami became one of the finalists and then won the tournament. The lights went out and the television that the match was being watched on went blank. "What's going on?" the man asked. "Stay here sir we'll check it out," Mina said and the girls ran toward the room the tournament was being held in. They transformed into the Sailor Scouts and entered the room. Berti trapped the scouts in a glass bubble and challenged Mercury to a chess match. Sailor Mercury beat Berti again and the glass holding the Sailor Scouts vanished causing them to fall. "Ow!" Sailor Moon whined. Avery and Prisma then showed up. "Oh Berti don't bother coming back since you've failed," they said and disappeared. Berti stood in shock and then yelled, "Forces of the Negaverse take me now since I have nothing else to live for!" "Berti, no!" Catsy yelled running into the room, "You're not alone. The Sailor Scouts they taught me how to love and they can help you if you let them!" "But how could I learn something like that?" Berti asked. "Sailor Moon please," Catsy said. "Right," Sailor Moon said reaching for her brooch, "Moon Crystal Healing Power!" The crystal shone bright and the black upside down crescent moon disappeared from Berti's forehead.

Serena went to the Elementary School the next day after school to pick up Rini, but she was also going to get Bulla to go with them for a while. Serena waited for the bell to finally ring and the kids to come out. "Serena what are you doing here?" Rini asked. "I came to walk you home," Serena replied, "Oh hi Bulla would you like to walk with us?" "Sure," Bulla said and they began walking. "So what did you learn in school," Serena inquired. "Today we learned about consonants and vowels," Rini said. "Oh look!" Serena squealed, "A new ice-cream shop! Do you girls want some ice-cream?" "Sure," both little girls said. "Serena, why are you being super nice?" Rini asked. "Am I being super nice?" Serena asked, " Because I could be super mean if you want?" "No," Rini quickly said. "Here Rini you can go by everyone ice-cream while Bulla and I find a table," Serena said. Rini took the money and went to the counter. "So?" Serena whispered as she and Bulla sat down. "Rini said her mom is Neo-Queen Serenity and she wouldn't tell me her dad's name. She said Luna-P helped her get here from Crystal Tokyo," Bulla told Serena. "Crystal Tokyo again," Serena muttered, "Anything else?" "She said she posed as your cousin because she once heard her mother did the same thing," Bulla said. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "I don't know she wouldn't tell me," Bulla said. "Okay thanks," Serena sighed. Rini came back and gave everyone a chocolate ice-cream. "Oh chocolate my favourite," Serena squealed. "Mine too," Rini said. "Bulla there you are," Trunks said going to their table, "Oh Serena, Rini, hi." "Good afternoon," Serena said coolly and made a point of not looking at him. "Come on Rini lets go I have to do my homework," Serena said getting up. "Serena, are you sick?" Rini asked. "No now let's go! I have to study!" Serena snapped. Rini rolled her eyes and followed. "You are defiantly sick in the head," Rini muttered under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Rubeus Flares Up

I do not own DBZ or SM.

Serena was very worried now. Not about the enemy or Trunks, but Rini. Serena wasn't stupid. Everything added up if you looked at it. Rini had come from the future and posed as her cousin; just like she did not three months ago. Rini looked like Serena, had the same hairstyle, and had the same name. And now Rini's mother's name was Neo-Queen Serenity and Serena was really Princess Serenity. _Could Rini be my child from the future?_ She wondered. But there was still Rubeus' declaration that she wasn't in the future. Serena knew who she had to talk to she just didn't know how to go about doing it. He was barley speaking to her.

Serena looked at her clock and screamed. She had promised Rei to help with the others in raking leaves at the temple. Serena ran and when she got there finally Rei lashed at her with her tongue. "Look I said I was sorry," Serena said. "Whatever," Rei said and began raking again. "Rini why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Serena snapped. "Because," Rini said. Serena glared at her and a flash of light appeared in the sky. Serena turned around and gasped, "Someone get Rini out of here it might be the negamoon." Catsy and Berti covered Rini and two strands of energy wrapped around them pulling them away and disappeared with them. Serena put Rini in Rei's closet. "Don't leave here until I come and get you okay?" Serena instructed her. The girls ran outside but Rini disobeyed Serena and followed. The girls transformed and Rini saw; although they didn't know she saw. Sailor Mercury pulled out her handheld computer and found a massive energy she guessed was the negamoon and the scouts ran towards it.

They found Catsy and Berti held prisoner by Avery and Prisma at a bridge. Prisma used a dark sceptre on the scouts and chased them across the bridge. The scouts attacked Prisma but her dark sceptre was to strong. Prisma then turned against Avery and attacked her. Avery fell to the ground. "Someone help Avery!" Catsy called. Sailor Moon walked up to her. "Are you alright Avery?" she asked. "Prisma's not this bad. That rod has done this to her," Avery said. "Don't worry about it Avery we'll make everything alright again," Sailor Moon said kneeling beside her. "You mean you'd help me even after everything?" Avery asked. "Of course," Sailor Moon said and smiled. 

Trunks saw Rini running. "Hey where are you going?" he asked her. "Serena, I mean Sailor Moon's in trouble!" she gasped. "Wait you know?" Trunks asked. Rini nodded and kept running in the direction the Sailor Scouts had gone. Trunks followed her to a bridge and hid her as they watched the sailor scouts fight. He saw Sailor Moon smile at Avery and his heart panged with guilt. He used to make her smile all the time, but now she rarely smiled anymore.

"Avery, Sailor Moon can help you. We miss you," Berti said. "I miss you guys too and all your lovely lipsticks," Avery cried. Sailor Moon laughed a little. We need to attack her together," Sailor Mars said. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted causing a fog to appear. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus shouted striking Prisma's hand and causing her to drop the rod. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled shocking Prisma and caused her to fall to the ground. Rubeus appeared and caused the rod to create a vortex. "I'll stop this," Prisma said, "If I throw myself into the vortex it should stop the rod's power." "No it's to dangerous," Sailor Mercury said looking at her computer. Prisma didn't listen and threw herself at the vortex. Avery used her whip to wrap around Prisma's wrist and Catsy and Berti grabbed Prisma's hand. "Come on Prisma," Catsy said. "Sisters got to stick together," Berti said. "Wouldn't want you getting all the credit," Avery said. They pulled Prisma out of the vortex.

"Sailor Moon!" Trunks called. "What do you want?" she shrieked. "You need to pool your energy together and overload the rod's energy before you're sucked into another dimension," he said. "Are you crazy!" she screamed. "I think he may be right," Sailor Mercury said pounding away at her computer. "Ready scouts?" Sailor Venus asked. "No," Sailor Moon whined. "Too bad," Sailor Mars said and pushed her in. The others scouts followed her and joined hands. "Let's do this quickly," Sailor Moon said, "Moon Crystal Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "Mars Star Power!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Jupiter Star Power!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Venus Star Power!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Sailor Planet Attack!" they all yelled. Their power turned the rod to dust and they landed back on the bridge. "Sailor Moon can you heal our sisters?" Berti asked. "Of course," Sailor Moon and reached for her brooch, "Moon Crystal Healing Power!" The black upside down crescent moons disappeared from their foreheads.

"The Silver Crystal!" Rini gasped, "She's got the crystal!" Trunks looked down and saw the awe in her face. _This isn't good._ He thought. "Let's go Rini," he said and brought her back to Rei's temple. Serena came running up to the temple five minutes later. "Rini!" she panted," Oh good you're still here. Come on let's go home." Trunks watched unnoticed as Serena took Rini's hand and walked with her home, and he didn't like the smug look on Rini's face at all.

Serena ran home the next day because she was late. The scouts were gonna skin her for being late again. "Hi Rini!" she said happily as she passed her in the hall at home. Rini didn't say anything to her. Rini just stared at Serena. Serena threw her school clothes on her bed and quickly changed into a pink skirt and white shell top. "Bye Mom!" she yelled reaching the door. "Serena, how did your exam go?" Chichi asked. "As I expected," Serena said closing the door. "What's that supposed to mean?" Chichi sighed.

Serena ran to the temple and into Rei's room. "You're late!" Rei snapped as Serena sat down. "Not as late as last week," Serena said and grabbed a cookie from the middle of the table. "Serena, don't you care about Rubeus still going after Rini?" Rei asked. "Of course!" Serena said defensively, "And if I get my hands on him he'll be sorry!" Everyone looked at her with a dazed look. Serena rolled her eyes and took a nap the rest of the meeting.

"Hey Mom!" she yelled when she got back home. "Serena would like some pancakes?" Chichi asked. "No thanks I totally ate way to many of Lita's cookies," Serena said and went to her room. When she opened her door the window was open. "I don't remember opening the window," she said, "Better pick up." She walked over to her bed to put her uniform in the dirty clothes and noticed her locket was gone. Serena screamed louder than she'd ever screamed before. "What's the matter?" Goku said rushing to her room. "It's…It's…It's GONE!" Serena shrieked. "What's gone?" Gohan asked coming up behind their father. "MY LOCKET!" Serena shrieked. Chichi and Goten came into the room behind Gohan. "What?" they all asked. "Where's Rini?" Serena growled through gritted teeth. "I don't know," Chichi said stepping back from her raging daughter, "But calm down. She was here a few minutes ago helping me make pancakes." Serena looked at the open window and screamed again. "Serena, what's going on?" Molly called from the street, "the whole town can here you screaming." Serena rushed down the stairs and out of the house. "Come on Molly," Serena growled dragging her friend with her. "Where are we going? What's wrong?" Molly asked. "The flamingo nicked my locket," Serena growled. "Rini stole your locket? Where is she?" Molly asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Serena said beginning to regain some of her composure. Serena dragged Molly out of the town and into West City and then to Capsule Corp. "Serena, what are you doing?" Molly asked concerned. Serena knocked the door down and stormed into the house. "BULLA!" Serena screamed. Everyone in the house came to the door. "Yes?" the little girl asked quietly coming forward. "Have…you…seen…that…flamingo?" Serena panted trying not to scream. "No," Bulla said scared backing away. "What's wrong? Did she run away again?" Trunks asked. "Yes…And she took my locket," Serena screamed, turned, and left, dragging Molly with her. 

Serena and Molly walked back to Tokyo. "Molly, will you help me look for her?" Serena asked after regaining her composure. "Of course," Molly said and they split up. "Girls, Rini is missing and with my locket," Serena said into her communicator. "We're on our way," Mina said back. Serena ran to the park and looked all around but couldn't find Rini. Serena sat on a bench and closed her eyes. "If I were Rini where would I go?" she asked herself. She heard someone land lightly on the ground next to her, but didn't open her eyes. "Rubeus attacked Rini and the scouts saved her, but she ran away from them," Trunks said. "I thought Rini would go to you," Serena said finally opening her eyes. Her big blue eyes looked so sad and slightly startled Trunks. "But I guess I was wrong," Serena said, "Where could she be?" Trunks could see the tears threatening her eyes. "Let's go back to Capsule Corp. and get everyone to devise a plan," Trunks said. Serena finally looked at him. "Do you love her?" she asked. "What?" he asked taken aback. "Do you love her? Because I feel that I do no matter how much she aggravates me and I have a hunch…" Serena said but trailed off. She seemed reluctant to say what was troubling her. "Come on," Trunks said giving her his hand. She took it and the vision flashed through his mind again, but he brushed it aside and walked with her to his house. 

When they got to Capsule Corp. it was night. "Thank goodness you're here," Bulma said when they walked through the door. "What?" they both asked. "Rini showed up and she's in a guest room," Bulma said pulling them to the room. When they got there Bulla was standing at the open window with her mouth open. "Where's Rini?" Serena demanded. "She turned her Luna-sphere into a parachute and jumped out the window when you can into the house," Bulla said. The colour drained from Serena's face and she ran out of the house. "Moon Crystal Key! Send me home to the future!" Rini shouted. Rubeus appeared and attacked Rini. A giant black crystal shaped spaceship appeared. Serena ran to Rini and picked her up. "Hand over the crystal!" Rubeus shouted. "Back off!" Serena shouted. The Sailor Scouts then appeared to fight. Serena carried Rini away and Rubeus took the scouts into his spaceship. "If you want to see your precious sailor twits again then hand over the brat and the silver crystal in three hours at the centre of Tokyo City!" Rubeus said and disappeared. 

Serena let go of Rini and started crying. Rini looked at her and reached inside her dress. "Here," Rini said holding out her hand. Serena looked up and saw Rini giving her back her locket. Serena took it and hugged Rini. "Rini we need to talk," Serena whispered. "Serena," Trunks said as she got up and started leading Rini away. She looked at him and he felt at a loss for words so he silently followed her. "I don't understand it," Bulma mused. "What?" Goku asked. "He's smitten with Serena but he refuses to get back with her," Bulma sighed. "He has good reason," Piccolo said. "What do you mean?" Bulma asked. Piccolo didn't say anything as the three disappeared from their sight.

Serena took them to a park she and Trunks had once dragged Vegeta to. "I wonder why my time key hasn't been working properly," Rini said taking a tiny gold key from around a chain on her neck. "If it did you would be in the future with the Silver Crystal right?" Serena asked. Rini blushed. "Rini, let's not have any more secrets," Trunks said. "I don't know," Rini said, "These scary men snuck up on me and I don't know what happened after that." Serena and Trunks took Rini back to capsule Corp. where the Z warriors were watching the news. "Rini, why don't you go play with Bulla?" Serena said. Rini nodded and went up the stairs. "I could throttle that brat," Serena said after Rini was gone, "Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina are in trouble all because of her." "Serena," Trunks said. "I don't want to hear it!" Serena snapped and went into the kitchen. "Leave her be," Luna said, "We have bigger things to worry about." 

Serena looked out the window at the moonless night feeling lonely for the first time in her life. Someone had always been there for her. But now there was no one. Gohan was marrying Videl the next month. Trunks had broken up with her. Somewhere up there in the sky were her friends. She knew she couldn't give Rini to Rubeus but she couldn't let her friends suffer they were all she had left. "Maybe it will be enough if I just give him the crystal," she said looking at her locket. Serena made up her mind and walked back through the living room and out the door without anyone noticing. "Where's Serena?" Rini asked a little while later coming downstairs. "Probably still in the kitchen," Trunks said. "Who opened the front door?" Goten asked. Trunks rushed into the kitchen and back. "Serena's gone! She must have gone to challenge Rubeus on her own!" he gasped. "We have to go after her!" Luna said. "Where's Rini?" Chichi asked. "She's gone too? I would swear those two were related!" Trunks shouted. They all rushed out the house to find the two girls.

Serena transformed and ran to Rubeus' ship at the centre of Tokyo. "Greetings Sailor Moon and Rini," Rubeus' voice said. Sailor Moon turned around. "Rini! Get out of here!" she snapped. "No way," Rini said and they were both sucked into Rubeus' ship. "Finally Sailor Moon I can get rid of you," Rubeus said. "Alright," Sailor Moon said standing up, "If it's a fight you want then bring it on." Rini tugged on her skirt. "Listen Rini you must do as I say for once and hide," Sailor Moon told her. Rini nodded and backed away. "Come on you little sailor klutz I can't tell you how much I've looked forward to this," Rubeus laughed. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled pointing her sceptre at Rubeus. He knocked her attack away and the gravity in the room became increased. Sailor Moon fell to her knees but stood back up. Sailor Moon smile to herself. She was used to this from the gravity room the others made her train in sometimes. Who'd of thought their training her might actually do some good? Not her. Rubeus increased the gravity more and more. Sailor Moon was pulled down to the ground. The ground beneath her was buckling from the increase in pressure. Very slowly with a lot of effort she was able to stand back up. "What? How?" Rubeus asked. Rini suddenly screamed and the gravity became normal. Sailor Moon looked and Rini was pulling on a giant black crystal in the floor. Rubeus shot dark energy at her knocking her down. "You're gonna pay for that!" Sailor Moon yelled and then screamed. Her eyes turned green and her hair silver and curly. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" she yelled pointing her sceptre at Rubeus. He was so startled by her transformation that he didn't block her attack and the increase in her power knocked him into the black crystal shattering it. The Sailor Scouts appeared and the ship started shaking. Rubeus started laughing. "You better enjoy your victory because it won't last long this ship will self destruct!" he laughed. "Sailors time to teleport," Sailor Moon said. "Are you strong enough?" Sailor Mercury asked. "And we now have another person," Sailor Venus said holding Rini. "As long as I stay like this we'll be alright," Sailor Moon said, "Rini stand in the middle of us." Rini stood in the middle as the scouts joined hands. "Sailor Teleport!" they yelled collecting their energy and disappeared out of the ship.

"Goku get in there!" Chichi yelled at her husband when they had arrived at the centre of Tokyo city. "Alright," he said putting his fingers to his forehead. "It blew up!" Krillin exclaimed. Chichi screamed and fainted. The others felt a gigantic energy wave appear and saw the sailor scouts and Rini. Sailor Moon looked different and then they realized why. Her hair was curled and silver which could only mean one thing. She fainted and they ran to her. Sailor Venus bent down beside her and felt her pulse. "She'll be alright. She just needs to rest," she informed them. Gohan carried Serena home.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina's Mess

I do not own DBZ or SM

"Good morning Serena dear how do you feel?" Chichi asked as Serena stumbled down the stairs. "Awful," Serena said. "Mom I don't feel good," Goten grumbled stumbling into the kitchen behind Serena. "What!" Chichi screamed, "But neither of you have ever been sick in your lives before!" Chichi was ushering her children back into their rooms when Gohan came out of his. "Oh my goodness Gohan you look awful don't tell me you're sick too?" Chichi gasped. "I don't feel the greatest," Gohan admitted. "Good morning everyone," Rini chirped happily coming down from the attic she slept in. "Rini stay back they're all sick," Chichi said pushing her children back into their rooms. 

Serena fell back asleep when her phone rang and woke her back up. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver. "Serena? It's Lita watch out Mini is the only one of us who isn't sick and she's trying to help, but she's really making a big mess," Lita said. "What? Oh no," Serena groaned, "Thanks." Serena hung up the phone and got out of bed. She stumbled down the stairs and her entire family and all their crazy friends were in her kitchen. "What's goin on?" Serena asked. "We're all sick," Chichi groaned. "Great," Serena sighed, "Oh and Lita called and said Mina is trying to play nurse and is making a big mess wherever she goes." "Alright," Chichi said, "Serena come help be with the laundry." Serena followed her mother to the balcony in her mother and father's room and began hanging blankets. "I've decontaminated them but they need to air out," Chichi explained. "Whatever," Serena said hanging up the blankets. "I want to help," Rini said rushing over to them. "I told you to stay in your room so you don't get sick too," Chichi said. Rini grabbed a blanket and tried to hang it up but a just of wind blew the blanket out of her hands. Someone on the sidewalk caught the blanket. "Oh no she's here," Serena said. "Hi ya Serena," Mina said jumping from the sidewalk to the second story balcony, "Not only can I jump two stories but I can nurse all of you back to health." Serena coughed. "March yourself back to bed this instant," Mina ordered. "Mina it's really nice of you to offer but I really don't think it's necessary. I mean you don't want to get sick to do you?" Serena said. "It's no trouble," Mina said, "Hey Rini do you want to be my assistant?" "You bet!" Rini exclaimed and giggled in glee.

Mina dragged Serena downstairs to see all her patients. "Good afternoon everyone and how are we feeling?" Mina asked. "Mina really this isn't necessary," Serena protested. "Don't be silly you need me," Mina said, "Now you go to bed and I'll take care of everything." "You know it wouldn't be the worst thing if she caught this bug herself," Artemis said to Luna in Serena's room. "Well you know what they say a fool never catches a cold," Luna said. "Hey!" Airtimes said. "Will you two be quiet," Serena said getting back in bed. "Hello Serena!" Mina exclaimed, "Time to take your temperature." "Open up!" Rini said and gabbed a thermometer into Serena's mouth. "Ack!" Serena gagged. "You need to keep your mouth closed Serena or it won't register properly," Mina said. Serena glared at Mina but didn't say anything because she felt to bad. Mina took the thermometer out of Serena's mouth and shook it to read the number. The thermometer flew out of Mina's hand and smashed through Serena's window. "Opps," Mina said, "But your temperature really doesn't matter." Mina used some cardboard to cover the hole in the window. "Now Serena you must be very hungry. How about some coco or hot soup?" Mina asked. "No soup!" Artemis yelled. "I'm not really hungry and you know what they say. Starve a cold," Serena laughed lightly trying to divert Mina's attention to something else. "I'll put some music on for you then," Mina said. "No!" Artemis yelled again. "Artemis you're such a party pooper," Mina said. "I want to do something too!" Rini pouted. "Why don't you go see if anyone else has anything for you to do," Serena offered. "Good idea!" Mina and Rini exclaimed and left Serena's room. Serena gasped as the door closed. "What is it Serena?" Luna asked. "I've just sent that mess to Vegeta and the others," Serena gasped and stumbled out of her bed. Serena heard a howl of wind as she reached the door and the cardboard came off her window and smacked her in the face. "And everyone calls me a klutz," Serena grumbled. As Serena started descending the stairs she heard dishes break, the vacuum go berserk, and Mina and Rini yelling. "She's crazy,"18 said as they all came out of the living room and into the foyer. "On no," Serena said when she reached the living room and assessing the damage. Almost everything was wet or broken. "Why don't these streaks go away?" Mina asked rubbing furiously at a window. "Now I have to clean all this up," Serena whined. Serena suddenly felt her forehead grow very hot and the rest of her body started shaking from being cold. "Serena are you okay?" someone asked her but she could identify the voice as her body started swaying and the room went out of focus. "Why do I feel like I'm on spin dry?" Serena asked and fainted.

Serena woke in her bed with the window mended and Mina and Rini sitting quietly at the side of her bed. "What happened?" Serena asked them. "You're fever spiked," Mina told her, "But don't worry you're getting better and everything is fixed." "Mina why do you insist on helping even though you're so bad at it?" Serena asked. "Well I feel that I should help my friends epically you Princess Serenity," Mina told her. "So you're caring for me because I'm the princess of the moon?" Serena asked. "Hmm. No I'm caring for all of you because you make me feel so wonderful when I'm around you. The good positive energy that is around you just does something to everyone around you," Mina said. "Thanks," Serna said and smiled, "Hey I have a terrible headache do you think you and Rini could go get me some medicine?" "Sure thing," Mina said and she and Rini left. _Amazing they actually managed to help_. Serena thought to herself.

Serena went downstairs to check on the others. Her living room was back to the way she remembered before Mina tried to help and the others were sitting in the kitchen. "Well I see you all managed to stay in one piece despite Nurse Venus' attempts to help," Serena smiled. As she approached them a gold beam shot into the air. "Rini!" Serena and Trunks both gasped. "Girls"! Serena yelled into her communicator. "We're on our way!" the other girls yelled back. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled and transformed into Sailor Moon. She and the Z warriors ran toward the doctor's office where the gold beam was coming from.

Sailor Moon and the Z warriors ran into the office and saw Sailor Venus pinned against a wall by giant needles. "You should all still be in bed," Sailor Venus said. "Would you rather stay pinned to that wall then?" Vegeta asked her. "Um…no not really," Sailor Venus laughed. "Time for your shot!" a monster yelled. "No I hate needles!" Sailor Moon, Rini, and Goku yelled running away as fast as they could. They scrambled on their hands and knees to get under a table and away from the needle. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she and Sailors Jupiter and Mars joined the fight. "Sailor Moon the monster!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Um be right there," Sailor Moon said peaking from under a table with Goku and Rini. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled and destroyed the monster. "Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "I'm Emerald and I'm going to be your downfall!" an obnoxious lady yelled and cackled.

"Wow I feel a whole lot better," Goten said. "Me too," Sailor Moon said. "I wonder is this illness was just because of the bad guys," Sailor Mercury said. "So we're not sick anymore? Yeah!" Sailor Moon cheered. "Um I hate to burst you bubble but can you let me down!" Sailor Venus pleaded. "Only if you promise to never help us again if we get sick," Krillin said. "Fine," Sailor Venus whined, "Now get me down!" The other Sailor Scouts laughed while the Z Warriors unpinned Sailor Venus. 

Serena and the girls walked around the city just hanging out. They were laughing while Serena seemed deep in thought. "Girls I've come to a decision," Serena said. "What?" they asked. "I'm going brunette," Serena said. She turned and ran to the nearest hair salon. "She's lost her mind!" Rei yelled. The girls followed her, but she was faster then them. Serena was explaining to the beautician what she wanted when the girls finally caught up with her. "Serena!" they yelled and tackled her to the ground. "You're not thinking straight," Ami said. "You're upset and don't know what your saying," Mina said. "Let's get her home," Lita said. "No!" Serena screamed and cried as the girls dragged her home. "I have to be a brunette so Trunks will like me again," Serena cried. "How will that help?" Rei snapped. "Blonds are dumb and brunettes are smart. I need to be smart so I need to be a brunette," Serena wailed. "Serena being a brunette won't make Trunks like you again," Mina said. Serena cried harder and the girls put her in her bed. "Serena, try to get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning," Ami said.

"We need to talk to him," Lita said. "I think they all went to Capsule Corp. when we went out," Ami said. The girls nodded and headed for it. Mina knocked on the door and Serena's mother Chichi answered the door. "Oh hello girls. Is something wrong?" she asked. "No," Rei said, "but we need to ask someone a question." Chichi let them in and found the Z warriors sitting in the living room. "Alright Trunks what is your problem!" Rei yelled. "Rei," Ami whispered. "Um what she means is. No she was right what's your problem?" Mina said. "I don't understand," Trunks said. "Serena doesn't believe that you don't love her and we don't either," Lita said. "It's none of your business," Trunks said. "It is our business," Mina said. "She's our princess," Lita said. "And our friend," Ami said. "And she just tried to colour her hair brown so she would be a brunette and be smart so you'd like her again," Rei sighed. "She did what?" Chichi asked. "We didn't let her," Mina giggled and the other girls started giggling too. "Trunks I think it's been a secret long enough," Piccolo said. Trunks looked at him. Everyone looked from Piccolo to Trunks and back again. Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. "I keep having dreams where Serena and I are getting married and a voice tells me that if I go near her she'll die," Trunks said. Chichi screamed. "So you're protecting her?" Mina asked. Trunks slowly nodded his head. "How romantic!" Mina and Lita squealed. "Don't tell her!" Trunks implored. "Why?" the girls asked. Trunks looked at the ground. "I get it," Rei said. "Meatball head wouldn't care and stick to you like glue and stress you out." Trunks didn't say anything. "We won' tell you but you've just got to," Ami said. "Yeah Serena's going crazy," Lita said. "Yeah if you don't she'll get up a brunette in the loony bin," Mina said. The girls started laughing again.

Serena had the strangest dream that night. She and Trunks were just married. "I'm so happy," she said. "Not as much as I am," Trunks told her. They got close to kiss and the ground around them crumbled away. They were taken away from each other and a voice began to speak. "Trunks you must stay away from Princess Serenity or she will die," the voice said. Serena sat up bolt straight in her bed. "Was that for real?" she asked herself. She took a picture off her bedside table and looked at it. She was standing in Trunks' arms and they both looked so happy. The glass cracked and Serena gasped. "I wonder," she whispered and ran out the house with the picture. 

Serena ran to West City and then Capsule Corp. She banged on the door for five minutes before Bulma finally opened it. Serena ran past her and up the stairs. "What was that?" Vegeta grumbled angrily. "I don't know I think that was Serena," Bulma said. 

Serena ran into Trunks' room and hit him. "Wake up," she demanded. "What?" he said in his sleep. "Wake up," she said more forcibly. "Serena," he gasped as she hit him again. "Did you have a dream?" she asked. "What kind of question is that?" Vegeta sneered from the doorway. Serena turned and glared at him. "Did you dream that I was going to die if you went anywhere near me?" Serena asked being more specific. The adults looked from Trunks to Serena. "How did you know?" Trunks whispered, "They said they wouldn't tell." Serena looked at the picture in her hand. "I looked at this after I woke up and the glass cracked," Serena said. "In mine you fell to the ground, but I never told anyone that," Trunks said sitting up. "So you did have that dream and that's why you broke up with me," Serena said smiling, "What a relief." "It's not a relief I've had that dream every night for like the past three weeks," Trunks said. "But Trunks I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be with you," Serena said sitting on the edge of his bed. "Serena," Trunks began. Serena put her hand over her mouth to silence him and smiled. "Trunks," Serena said looking at him. "I'm so sorry, but I'm so scared for you," Trunks said hugging her. "No matter what happens we can over come it…together," Serena said taking his hands. Trunks looked up at her beaming face and smiled back. "Together," he said and kissed her. "Aw," Bulma said. The corner of Vegeta's mouth twitched upward just slightly for a moment. "Wait now where are you going?" Trunks asked as Serena turned to dash out the house. "To Rei's!" she shouted over her shoulder pushing Vegeta and Bulma out of the way. 

"REI!" Serena shouted opening Rei's door. "Serena?" Rei grumbled. "I think we need to have an emergency meeting here first thing in the morning." "Fine," Rei said going back to bed. Serena got up and left to gather everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Secret's Revealed

I do not own DBZ or SM.

Serena called all the sailor scouts and Z warriors to meet at Rei's first thing in the morning. She grabbed Rini and told her parents to meet her there. "Now what's this all about?" 18 asked when everyone had gathered at the temple. "We need to go to the future with Rini and save her Mom," Serena said. Rini gasped and looked up at Serena. "You really mean it?" Rini asked. Serena smiled and nodded at her. "You can count on us," the scouts said. "Us too," the Z warriors said. "The let's go," Serena said standing up. "Now?" Goten asked. Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said and transformed. The other girls did the same. Rini took her time key out. "Moon Crystal Key! Take me back to the future!" Rini shouted holding the key above her. Everyone was teleported to a foggy area. "Where's Sailor Moon?" Trunks asked. 

Sailor Moon was by herself. "Guys?" she asked looking around. A door appeared in front of her. She cautiously approached it. "Don't move trespasser!" a voice said. "What?" Sailor Moon asked looking around. "I am the guardian of time and none are allowed here," the voice said and the shadow of a person appeared clouded by the thick fog. "Wait I can explain," Sailor Moon said. "To late trespasser," the person said and began to swing a rod at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon screamed. "No Luna-P!" Rini said and ran to the person. "Small Lady?" the person said. The fog lifted and the person appeared to be another Sailor Scout. "Sailor Pluto?" Luna asked. "Sailor Moon!" the others exclaimed. "Sailor Moon?" Sailor Pluto said, "My apologies the fog hid you." "Please don't be angry," Rini said, "I know you said I was only supposed to come alone but I need all the help I can get to save my poor Mommy!" "Don't you worry," Sailor Pluto said. She waved her rod, which appeared to be a big key. The doors Sailor Moon had approached opened. "Take each other's hands and hold on tight if you get separated you could get lost forever," Sailor Pluto said, "Please protect Small Lady on my behalf." "You can count on us," Sailor Moon said and she took one of Rini's hands. Trunks took Rini's other hand and Sailor Pluto smiled at them. "Thank you Luna-P," Rini said and stepped through the doors. The others did the same and the doors closed.

They walked through the time dimension concentrating on Rini's future. A high pitched laugh filled the area and Emerald appeared. "I hope you like this time warp because you're gonna be here a long time," she said and sent a wave of dark energy at them. They broke hands and went in different directions. The scouts landed in a dark area. "Where are the others?" Sailor Moon asked. "No idea," Sailor Mars told her. Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer and began working. "Let's concentrate on finding Rini's future and maybe we'll find them," Sailor Venus said. 

"What happened?" Goku asked. "We were separated," Piccolo said. "Where's Sailor Moon and Rini?" Trunks asked. "We can only hope that they're together," Bulma said. "We need to concentrate on Rini's future and try to get there and hope they're doing the same," 18 told them.

Sailor Moon's crystal began to glow as they concentrated. "Look!" she said. A ways off a pink light was glowing in the exact same way. "Let's follow it," she said. "Right," the scouts said and began walking. 

"Look that light!" Krillin said. "That's got to be Sailor Moon. Let's follow it," Trunks said and they took off.

The scouts walked to another door identical to the one they entered and saw a monster attacking Rini. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled pointing her sceptre at the monster and destroying it. "Rini are you okay," she asked bending beside the little girl. "Sailor Moon! Rini!" Trunks yelled and he and the other Z warriors ran to them. "Can we get out of here?" Goten whined. They approached the doors and they opened. Everyone gasped. "This is our future?" Sailor Jupiter asked. It looked like a set of ruins. A giant crystal was in the middle of it. Rini ran through the doors. Everyone ran after her. "Rini where's your mom?" Sailor Moon asked. "In the crystal palace," Rini said looking at the giant crystal. She started running and the others chased her. They lost her when a fog rolled over in what appeared to be a garden outside the crystal palace. 

"Where is she?" Sailor Moon whined. "Who's that?" Sailor Mars asked. A figure began to approach them. "Trunks?" Sailor Moon gasped as the fog drifted away. "Welcome to 30th century Crystal Tokyo," the approaching Trunks said, "I am King Trunks." "Are you the same one that came to us in the past?" Gohan asked. The king nodded his head. "I know your voice," Sailor Moon said and then gasped, "You…It's you…The voice in those dreams." "That's right Sailor Moon I sent you and Trunks those dreams," the future king said. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would you want to bust us up?" Sailor Moon asked. "I needed to test your love for each other," the king told them. "This is ridiculous," Vegeta said and shot and energy blast at him. Everyone gasped as the blast went right through him. "He's a hologram," Sailor Mercury said checking her computer. "That's right," he said, "My real body was hit with a sleeping curse now please follow me." He turned and walked away. "We need to find Rini first," Sailor Moon said. "She's in the palace," the king said and kept walking. The other's reluctantly followed.

They followed the king into an empty room. "Now listen," he said and images began to flash across the walls, "At one point the world entered a state of ecological disaster and the entire planet and all living things were in danger. You remember this as the time I told you the androids were wreaking havoc in this world. Then in thirtieth century when Neo-Queen Serenity used the power of the silver crystal to revitalize the planet she was crowned queen of the Earth. The Earth thrived again and Crystal Tokyo became its center point. Soon a belligerent war began and we were attacked by beings from across the universe. Some accepted cleansing from the silver crystal while others did not and were banished. We once again returned to peaceful times until the Negamoon appeared. They attacked Crystal Tokyo and cast a spell on all the inhabitants to make them sleep. They only ones to escape the curse were Rini and the Sailor Scouts." "So they're alive?" Gohan asked. "Yes the most powerful people in the entire universe only out matched by their raging queen." "Raging?" Krillin asked scared. "Well not really…sometimes," the king said and smiled to himself. "The queen had to revive the Sailor Scouts because they had died before becoming sailor scouts during the threat of the androids. The queen used the crystal to revive everyone the androids had killed," the king said, "Including your future selves." Everyone gasped as images of the future Z warriors lay sleeping in a chamber and the future Sailor Scouts protecting the palace appeared. "Wait how are they the most powerful people in the universe?" Vegeta asked grumpily. "Because they use not their own internal powers as we do, but they draw on the unlimited powers of the stars. This is why you cannot sense their energy levels. And the queen is the only person who can unlock the great powers of the moon by using the Silver Crystal. Her reluctance to use it and to try to obtain peace makes her the most powerful," the king informed them. "I…I want to see the queen," Sailor Moon said. "Have you figured it out Sailor Moon?" the king asked. "I think," she said breathlessly. Trunks took her hand and they followed the king into another chamber. There was a pedestal in the middle of the room and a giant crystal surrounding it. Inside was someone. Sailor Moon let go of Trunks' hand and walked up to it. All the colour drained from her face. "Sailor Moon?" the scouts asked. She fainted. "What is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked catching her. "Oh my goodness," Sailor Mercury gasped. "What?" everyone else asked. "Serena's Neo-Queen Serenity," Sailor Mercury said. "Serena' gonna be the queen of the Earth? Good grief!" Krillin exclaimed. "That's right I remember now the baby Serena had, her name was Rini," Gohan said, "And you're her father!" Everyone looked at the future king and the blushing present Trunks. The king smiled at them and nodded. "Excuse me your majesty," Sailor Mercury said, "But what's that substance wrapped around the queen?" "Could that be the Silver Crystal?" Luna asked. "No it's quartz. The sailor scouts encased her in it when she was hit by the sleeping curse," the king replied. "Where is the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Venus asked. "No one knows, it disappeared right before the Negamoon attacked," the king told them. "This poor world has been through so much," Bulma said. A portion of the floor parted and Rini appeared on a bed. Sailor Moon woke up and rushed to her. She tripped and fell on the ground causing a few of them to laugh. Trunks helped her up. She took Rini in her arms and looked at her. "No wonder she aggravates me so much she takes after you," Sailor Moon said smiling, "And you said I wouldn't make it out of Middle School." Trunks blushed a little more. Rini woke up. "Good morning flamingo," Sailor Moon said smiling at the little girl in her arms. Rini hugged her tightly. "Sailor Moon do you think your Silver Crystal could break the spell on the queen?" Sailor Venus asked. "I don't know, but I can try," She replied and gave Rini to Trunks. The king suddenly disappeared and a strong dark wind began to blow in the room. "I want you to come with me now Sailor Moon," a person said. Sailor Moon was raised off the floor and disappeared. Rini began to cry and jumped out of Trunks' arms and out of the room.

"Serena!" Trunks yelled. "I know where he's taken her," the king said reappearing. "Tell me!" Trunks shouted adrenalin rushing through his body. "Prince Diamond has taken her to his base," the king told him. 

Serena woke up on a strange bed in a strange dress. She saw her compact at the edge of the bed and reached for it. As she quickly sat up she felt very dizzy and clutched her head with her hand. "Moon…Moon…Crystal…Power!" she stuttered wearily waving her hand over the crystal. She sat shocked as nothing happened. She turned her head as she heard a voice laugh behind her. "The Silver Crystal has no power when it is this close to the dark crystal," a man at the doorway said. "Who are you?" Serena asked. "I am Prince Diamond Serena, or should I say to be Neo-Queen Serenity," the man said. Prince Diamond used his powers to levitate Serena off the bed. Serena screamed as her saw the floor beneath her get further away. "Look at me," Diamond commanded. Serena looked at him rather than the floor and saw a third eye appear on his forehead. "_Give me the Silver Crystal_." Diamond's voice echoed inside her head. Serena felt her hand with the lock raise but she had no control whatsoever of what was happening. "No!" Serena screamed and jerked her head away. "Give me the Silver Crystal so that I may combine it with the Dark Crystal and control the entire universe!" Diamond yelled. Diamond's face was barely an inch away from Serena's. _Trunks help me._ Serena tried to think to him as tears ran down the side of her face. "Be mine," he whispered. "Not going to happen!" a voice yelled and a blast hit Diamond. Serena fell screaming back onto the bed below. "Curse! Who did that?" Diamond commanded. "You're disgusting. Having to use hypnotic powers to win girls over," Trunks said standing at a window ledge at the top of the room as a super saiyan. He flew down and picked Serena up. "You're late!" she huffed. "Sorry your majesty," Trunks said smiling and flew them to a window at the top of the room. "Here's a little parting present to remember us by," Trunks said and blew-up the room. 

Serena clung to Trunks as he flew them back to the crystal palace. In a garden Trunks landed and put Serena down. "Oh Trunks," she cried throwing herself onto him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Serena. The king told me that the worst is still yet to come," Trunks told her, "I'll never leave you again." Serena looked up into his light blue eyes. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. "Together," she whispered closing her eyes. Trunks covered her hand with his own. He pulled closer to him and kissed her. Serena giggled furiously. "What's so funny?" Trunks asked smiling at her. "To think that possibly twelve hours ago you wouldn't have given me the time of day," Serena giggled. "That's not true. I would have told you what time it was," Trunks said teasing her. Serena giggled more and threw her arms around Trunks and hugged him. "I guess we better go back to the others," Serena sighed a few minutes later. "Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted and transformed.

"Sailor Moon!" everyone cried when she and Trunks entered the chamber the sleeping queen was in. "Where's Rini?" Sailor Moon asked looking around. "She left after you got kidnapped," Sailor Mercury said, "But we've got bigger problems." "What!" Sailor Moon and Trunks both asked. "That's right so focus you big meatball head!" Sailor Mars snapped. "Have a heart Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon snapped back. The future king laughed while the others sighed. "You two stop we don't have time for this," Sailor Jupiter said, "Look." A giant dragon appeared on a screen in the room. "It feels to have the same energy as Emerald," Gohan told them. "Emerald?" Sailor Moon squealed in disguest. "Her weak point seems to be the crystal on her forehead," Sailor Mercury said tapping away at her computer. "Right I'm on it!" Sailor Moon puffed up her chest and strode out of the room. "What a Diva," the future king said. "You said it not me," Trunks said cautiously following Sailor Moon.

"Eeek!" Sailor Moon screamed when she saw the dragon up close. "Will you hurry it up meatball head!" Sailor Mars yelled. Sailor Moon pouted and summoned her sceptre. "Moon sceptre Elimination!" she yelled and the dragon was vanquished. "I did it!" she squealed in delight. They all walked back into the palace and the chamber they had first entered. Artemis and Luna had been in there with the king monitoring their fight. "Sailor Moon, Trunks, I can't find Rini anywhere in the palace," the king told them. "We can find that disobedient flamingo in a moment first there's something else that needs to be done," Sailor Moon said. "And what is that?" Vegeta asked. "Come on," Sailor Moon said and left the room. The others had no choice but to traipse after her back into the chamber that held the queen. "What's going through that blond head of yours?" Trunks asked. "The Silver Crystal should have protected the queen right?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes, but," the future king started. "I have a Silver Crystal so I don't see why it shouldn't work just as well," Sailor Moon interrupted. "But Sailor Moon your Silver Crystal is not as strong," Sailor Mercury. "There's only one way to find out. Moon Crystal Healing Power!" Sailor Moon yelled waving her hand over the crystal. Bright, warm pink light flooded the room. The quartz casing disappeared and the queen lay on the pedestal. Slowly her eyes opened. "Serenity!" the future king rushed to her side and kneeled. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "Trunks," she said affectionately. She lifted her eyes and looked at the others in the room. "Thank you all," she said. She looked a little bit older, mature. But it was still Serena. Her loving and kind eyes were the exact same. "Serena?" Gohan whispered. "Hello Dove," Neo-Queen Serenity said smiling at him. "Sailor Moon you have now altered the flow of time," the queen said. "What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Moon's sceptre appeared in her hand and an identical one appeared in the queen's although the stem was longer. The sceptres seemed to glitter and shattered. Everyone but the queen gasped. Two new wands appeared. They were pink with heart shaped tops and a gold crown atop that and below a gold ribbon in a bow with a crescent moon in the centre of the bow. A red jewel glittered in the centre of the heart. One wand presented itself to Sailor Moon and the other to Neo-queen Serenity. Sailor Moon took it and looked inquiringly at it. As the queen took her the stem grew long and touched the ground. "It is forbidden for the same person to be in the same time at once. It changes the future," the queen said. "But does this mean we won't ever see Crystal Tokyo?" Sailor Moon asked. "Do not worry Trunks and I did the same thing," the queen smiled kindly, "It will happen differently but one day you will see this world as your own." "Serenity Rini is missing," the king said. "I cannot feel her here I fear she has gone back to the past," the queen frowned. "Sailor Moon I cannot leave this time please go in my place and help Rini wherever she may be," the queen implored. "You can count on me!" Sailor Moon chirped. "Sailor Moon, have a little more respect would ya?" Sailor Mars sneered. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at Sailor Mars and smiled. "I can use my powers to send you back to the time gate. Please tell Sailor Pluto what has happened although I presume she already knows. As keeper of the time gates she knows all," the queen said. Neo-Queen Serenity raised her hands and everyone disappeared from the palace and were back in the fog.

"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I know," Sailor Pluto's voice said. She appeared at the door. "Please hurry and help Small Lady something is not right," Sailor Pluto said opening the doors of time, "And Sailor Moon take this time key it may help you." Sailor Moon took and small golden key identical to the one Rini used from Sailor Pluto. "Thanks," Sailor Moon said and they ran through the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

The Family of the Negamoon

I do not own DBZ or SM (unfortunately)

They appeared back in their own present and time. "What's that negative energy?" Goku asked. "Where is it coming from?" Sailor Venus asked. "Over there," Piccolo said pointing near the centre of Tokyo city. They rushed over and saw a giant black crystal structure appear. "Prince Diamond we should have known you would be behind this," Sailor Moon said. "And who's this your girlfriend" Vegeta sneered at the woman beside Diamond. Diamond laughed. "Wicked Lady would you like to destroy them?" Diamond asked. "Certainly," the lady said. _Wait a minuet I know that hair._ Sailor Moon thought to herself. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Mars Fire Ig…" Sailor Mars started. "Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled. "What is it?" Sailor Venus asked. "Yeah what is it meatball head?" Sailor Mars snapped. "That hair," Sailor Moon said, "Flamingo?" "What that's Rini!" everyone else gasped. "I am Wicked Lady!" the lady insisted and attacked them. "Rini why?" Trunks asked. "You never loved me. None of you ever loved me!" Wicked Lady yelled and attacked them again. "She's been brain-washed," Sailor Mars said. "Sailor Moon you've got to fight her back!" Goku yelled. "I can't do that!" Sailor Moon yelled back. "Sailor Moon the crystal!" Trunks yelled. "Moon Crystal Healing Power!" Sailor Moon waving her hand over the crystal. The dark upside down crescent moon began to fade from Wicked Lady's forehead but an evil voice filled the air. "Do not let them deceive you Wicked Lady they never loved you!" the voice said. "No you never loved me. You left me alone. You left me alone!" Wicked Lady shouted and the black crescent came back. "No Rini come back!" Sailor Moon cried. Wicked Lady laughed and disappeared.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed. She dropped to her knees and cried. "Let's go home," Trunks said kneeling beside her. Sailor Moon looked up and him. She couldn't see him very well because of the tears in her eyes. She wiped them and saw the love and compassion in his eyes. _Come on let's go home._ He thought to her. She nodded her head and detransformed. 

"You know I never thought I'd miss her," Serena said after they were sipping tea in her living room. "We'll get her back," Trunks said. _Together._ He thought to her. _Together._ Serena thought back and smiled at him. The phone rang and Chichi answered it. "Serena it's for you," she said holding out the phone. "Hello?" Serena said into the receiver. "Hey Serena, its Catsy. Can I ask you a big favour?" Catsy asked. "What is it?" Serena asked back. "It's Sapphire," Catsy said. "Sapphire who's that?" Serena asked confused. "He's Diamond's brother and he's in a lot of trouble," Catsy said. "Diamond's brother?" Serena said unsure. Trunks looked up at Serena and she turned so she couldn't see his questioning eyes. "Prisma is totally in love with him and he's hurt because he defied the Wiseman," Catsy told her. "Who's the Wiseman?" Serena asked. Now everyone in the room was interested in Serena's conversation. "Wiseman is behind all of this. He's poisoned Diamond's mind and Rini," Catsy said. "He's the one who turned Rini against us!" Serena snapped, "Don't you worry Catsy he's moon dust." Serena slammed the phone back in its cradle. "Girls let's go!" she commanded and strutted out of the house. "What a Diva," Trunks sighed.

Serena what's going on?" Mina asked as she and the others followed Serena. "Catsy said we have to help Sapphire. I thought you were all listening?" Serena said slyly. "Um," Mina said, "But if he's Diamonds brother shouldn't we be fighting him?" "Catsy said it's Wiseman we need to fight not Sapphire," Serena said. "Who's Wiseman?" Lita asked. "Well I don't know," Serena said, "Moon Crystal Power!" She transformed and the other girls sighed but did the same. They all ran to the Dark Crystal in the middle of the city.

They saw Wicked Lady attacking someone they presumed must be Sapphire. "Rini stop right now! I won't let you hurt Sapphire!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Wrong again meatball head!" Wicked Lady yelled and attacked them. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury said and sent a fog over the area. "You okay Sapphire?" Sailor Mars asked. "Why are you doing this?" he asked them. "Well we're not really sure ourselves but Catsy asked Sailor Moon to help and that's just what we're gonna do," Sailor Jupiter said. "But wouldn't you think it could be a trap?" Sapphire asked. "Well Catsy and her sisters are our friends so I doubt that," Sailor Mars said. "I guess you wouldn't know about trust or friendship would ya?" Sailor Jupiter said, "You should try it sometime you might like it. Now go talk to your brother." Wicked Lady suddenly blew the fog away and trapped the Sailor Scouts in an evil electric dome. _Rini how could you?_ Sailor Moon thought. _Trunks help._

"That girl's got herself trapped again!" Luna huffed. "Don't worry we'll fix this," Trunks said, "Ha!" He sent an energy blast at Wicked Lady and hit her. The dome disappeared. "Dia…Diamond!" Sailor Moon panted, "You have to listen to Sapphire!" "What is it?" Diamond said turning to Sapphire. "Diamond it's Wiseman!" Sapphire said. A blast came from behind Diamond and hit Sapphire. "Sapphire!" Sailor Moon and the others yelled. "Wiseman!" Diamond yelled turning around. A small figure hidden in a dark purple cloak floated with a crystal ball. "Sapphire has betrayed you he's a lier and a traitor," Wiseman said. "Diamond Wiseman's the traitor. Ask him about the Doom Phantom!" Sapphire shouted. "Silence traitor!" Wiseman yelled and sent another wave of dark energy at Sapphire. Wiseman and Wicked Lady disappeared. "Sapphire!" Sailor Moon screamed. She ran to his side. "Prisma I'm sorry," Sapphire whispered and his head dropped. Trunks suddenly was behind her and she looked up. Diamond was approaching them. He knelt down on the other side on Sapphire and picked him up. "Wiseman," Diamond growled. He turned with Sapphire in his arms and they disappeared.

"Serena, why don't you go home for a while and get some rest. We'll try to figure out how to get into that dark crystal," Sailor Mercury said. "Um, okay," she said and detransformed. Serena got home and slept for about an hour. "Wow I feel better. Oh my goodness it's bigger now than it was an hour ago!" Serena gasped looking out her window. Serena ran out the house and toward the dark crystal. "Serena?" she heard someone call her. "Oh hey Molly," Serena said smiling. "Serena, are you okay? You seem pretty bugged out lately. I mean more than usual," Molly said. "Oh really," Serena laughed, "Well you know me I make a mountain out of a mole hill. I can be such a diva." "You're right but if there's anything you need you just ask me," Molly said. "Thanks," Serena said. "Well, see you at school tomorrow," Molly said. _Thank you, Molly. I won't let you down. And I won't let planet Earth down either._ Serena thought as she kept running. 

I think there's some kind of platform on top of the crystal," Sailor Mercury said. "Dad, can you get us all up there with your instant transmission?" Gohan asked. "Yea that shouldn't be a problem," Goku said. "Then let's go gang!" a voice said behind them. "Serena, good timing," Krillin said. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled and transformed. "Let's go," Goku said, "Now everyone has to join hands." They did as they were told and Goku put two fingers on his forehead. They disappeared from the streets and ended up in a strange maze like place. "Everyone be careful," Sailor Mercury said whipping out her computer. The floor beneath Sailor Moon and Trunks created a hole and they fell through. 

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon yelled as they fell. Trunks landed first on the ground and caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks," she said, "Where are we?" "I'm not sure," Trunks said. "Sailor Moon," a voice addressed her. They looked and saw Prince Diamond standing in a corner. "So lovely," he said, "And you and the Silver Crystal are about to be mine." The black crescent moon on Diamonds forehead turned into the hypnotic eye. _No Trunks we can't be controlled like this._ Sailor Moon thought. _We're stronger than this. Our love is stronger than this. We can make it just believe. _Trunks thought back. They grabbed each other's hands. "Why are my mind control powers not working?" Diamond asked enraged. "Get a clue jack," Trunks said, "You can't force people to go against their hearts." "Look Diamond why do you have to destroy the Earth?" Sailor Moon asked. "Because it betrayed us," Diamond said. "Look," Sailor Moon said, "I have four really good friends from the dark moon and they love it here." "But Wiseman," Diamond started. "Wiseman's using you," Trunks said, "Sapphire tried to warn you, but Wiseman got to him first." "Those eyes of your tell the truth Sailor Moon," Prince Diamond said. "Diamond you are a weak fool," Wiseman said appearing, "Be gone!" Wiseman blasted Diamond and disappeared laughing. "Prince Diamond," Sailor Moon said approaching him tears flooded her eyes. "You would cry for me?" Diamond asked, "You have such a big heart Sailor Moon. The Earth will be safe guided by your power." Prince Diamonds head fell to his side. "Oh Trunks," Sailor Moon said, turned and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do here. "Let's go find the others," Trunks said hugging her. "We have to get Rini back," Sailor Moon said looking up. Trunks nodded. Sailor Moon and Trunks stood facing each other and grasped each others hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated on their friends. "Sailor Teleport!" Sailor Moon yelled and she and Trunks reappeared next to the sailor scouts and Z warriors. "We've got to get to the top!" Sailor Moon said. "Right!" the scouts said. They each grabbed a Z warrior's hand and formed a circle. The scouts closed their eyes and concentrated. "Sailor Teleport!" they all yelled and appeared at the top of the crystal.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver Crystal Power

I do not own DBZ or SM.

"Look who's here the Sailor Stooges," Wicked Lady sneered. "Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled. Trunks grabbed her arm to stop her from running forward. "Wicked Lady it is time to open the Dark Gate!" Wiseman's voice commanded. Wicked Lady raised her hands and evil energy poured out of her. "I call upon the power of the Dark Crystal!" Wicked Lady yelled. "Stop it Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled. She turned and put her head on Trunks' shoulder. He gripped her shoulders and held her tight. "There's nothing any of you can do to stop me!" Wicked Lady cackled. "But we love you so Rini," Sailor Moon said lifting her head. "She's right Rini," Trunks said. "That's all lies," Wicked Lady said, "You never cared about me you just cared about yourselves." "I am a little selfish. But I do love you Rini. Please you've just got to believe me," Sailor Moon said. "Enough!" Wicked Lady yelled, "I've had enough of you Meatball Head and I'll start with your pretty boy!" Wicked Lady raised her hand and a bolt of evil energy hit Trunks. He yelled and fell to his knees. "Trunks!" Sailor Moon shrieked catching him. "Why are you doing that?" Wicked Lady asked. "Oh Rini don't you understand how much they love each other?" Sailor Mars asked. "Yes and they love you too," Sailor Mercury said. "More rubbish," Wicked Lady said. "Wrong Rini," Sailor Venus said, "You mean a lot to us no matter how nasty you get." "Yeah because that's what friends do they stick it out and risk their lives for each other," Sailor Jupiter. "You'd risk your lives for me?" Wicked Lady asked. "In a moon minute," Sailor Moon said. "Look into your heart Rini you know it's the truth," Trunks said. "You can do it." "Come on!" Try Rini!" the Z warriors encouraged her. Wicked Lady put her hands to her head and searched her memory. "Ignore their babble Wicked Lady remember how they treated you? How they left you alone?" Wiseman's voice said, "I think you need an energy boost from the Dark Crystal." An evil beam of energy flooded over Wicked Lady. "He's right," Wicked Lady said. "Rini don't but into this it's just more brainwashing!" Trunks yelled. "No you're the ones trying to brainwash me!" Wicked Lady yelled. She blew a gust of dark energy wind at them. "We've got to reach her," Sailor Moon whispered. "Together," Trunks whispered. He took her hand and they stood up. _Rini I know there's good left inside you and I'm gonna find it. I'm gonna bring back the little girl we all know and love._ Sailor Moon thought. _Neo-Queen Serenity please help me._

Sailor Moon held her hands over her broach and it began to glow. "Sailor Moon you can't use the Silver Crystal!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "The power of the Silver Crystal can't beat me!" Wicked Lady yelled. "Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon yelled holding her broach up into the air. 

"Serenity what is it?" Trunks, the king of the Earth asked. "She's calling me to help her," the queen responded. "You can't go there Serenity," Trunks said. "I know, but there's something else I can do," Serenity said. She walked back to the chamber with the pedestal and lied down. 

The Silver Crystal inside Sailor Moon's broach glowed brighter and brighter. A white light surrounded her and blinded everyone. As the light faded a bit she stood as herself in a different form. "Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus gasped. "She's turned into Neo-queen Serenity," Gohan said. "Mommy?" Wicked Lady asked. "Listen to me now Rini your memory. Remember the good," Neo-queen Serenity said. The gold crescent moon on her forehead glowed. Everyone saw into Rini's memories. They saw how Rini was sitting on the ground crying. "Do you remember how we wouldn't help you up? That was because you weren't hurt and could get up yourself. Also you had disobeyed us and as parents we couldn't reward that. If we had picked you up you would have cried everything you needed something and would have never learned to try for yourself," the queen said. "Have I misunderstood?" Wicked Lady asked. The evil column of energy swept over Wicked Lady, Neo-queen Serenity, and Trunks. "Serena!" they Sailor Scouts yelled. "Trunks," the Z warriors shouted. 

Trunks touched the queen's arm and transformed into the king. "Rini don't believe him," the queen begged. "Search your heart for the truth," the king said. Wicked Lady turned around and attacked them. She sent a wave of dark electricity at them. "Oh Rini darling you've got to get out of here all this negative energy is poisoning your mind. It'll destroy you darling," the queen said. "What about you it'll destroy you too," Wicked Lady said. "I would never even think about leaving until I knew you were safe and sound," the queen said. "Listen Rini everyone sometimes gets really steamed at their parents because they think they're being unfair or unsympathetic but it's the parents job to set rules," King Trunks said. "You've got to remember that we do what we do because we love you so very much," Neo-Queen Serenity said. She held the Silver crystal in her hands and it began to glow. "Remember how much we and everyone here loves you," the king said. "Those memories should wash over you and make you feel all warm inside," the queen said. Wicked Lady closed her eyes. "I feel calm," she said. "That's our love you're feeling," the queen said, "Best feeling in the world isn't it?" She opened her arms wide. "But why do you guys care so much for me?" Wicked Lady asked. "Because we love you," King Trunks said. "More than anything in the world," Neo-queen Serenity added. "They love me they really love me," Wicked Lady said and hugged the queen. Wicked Lady turned back into Rini and the queen held her. They king put one arm around her shoulders and put his other hand on Rini's head. The evil energy dispersed and they floated back to the ground.

"Look they got Rini back!" Sailor Mars said happily. As they landed the king and queen turned back into Sailor Moon and Trunks. "Rini, Rini!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Wake up!" "Can I have some pancakes?" Rini asked closing her eyes. "Of…oh," Sailor Moon said and fell back. "Sailor Moon!" the shouted yelled. _Are you alright? _Trunks thought to her as he caught her. _Yes I just feel a bit faint._ She thought back and smiled. "Sailor Moon it's my fault. It's because you used the Silver Crystal," Rini cried. "No Rini it's not your fault, we and you mom and dad love you more than anything," Sailor Moon said taking the little girl into her arms. The ground began to quake around them. Sailor Moon lost her balance and let Rini go as she fell to the ground. "Wiseman," Vegeta sneered. "Did you think you'd gotten rid of me? I am to Doom Phantom and I'm going to vaporize this planet!" the Wiseman laughed hysterically. Dark energy hit them and they screamed in pain. "We've got to destroy this wacko monster before he destroys us," Piccolo said. "I'll stop him," Sailor Moon said keeling up. Her crystal glowed and the dark energy stopped. "Sailor Moon you can't use the Silver Crystal you're not strong enough!" Goku shouted. She smiled. "Wiseman I'm gonna whip your butt," Sailor Moon said standing. "You whip me?" he sneered. "That's right. I've had it with you. You tried to blast, bully, and badger my friends, and now you say you're gonna vaporize my planet? Well in the name of the moon I'm gonna vaporize you!" Sailor Moon yelled. She held her hands out and the Silver Crystal appeared. "Sailor Moon, are you crazy you'll die if you use the Silver Crystal!" Goten yelled. "You have such little faith in me," she said smiling. The Silver Crystal glowed bright in her hands.

The Wiseman sent evil energy at her, but the light kept it away. As the light faded a bit she stood again as the queen. Neo-Queen Serenity raised the Silver Crystal over her head and it began to glow. The Wiseman raised his crystal ball and dark energy began to pour from a hole in the sky. "Now that the Dark Gate is open the power of the Silver Crystal is nothing!" Wiseman shouted. 

"Oh no it's all my fault," Rini cried, "Trunks it's all my fault this is happening." "Rini," Trunks began. "No!" Rini shouted, "I took Mommy's crystal when she said not to touch it. I made it disappear, but." Rini stood thinking hard. "Now I know where the Silver Crystal went when I lost it. Right into my body!" Rini gasped. "What?" the others yelled. Rini held her hands out in front of her and a small white crystal appeared. "Rini no," Trunks said. "Look Trunks I promise I won't loose it this time, but I need the Silver Crystal," Rini said. "No Rini it's too dangerous," Trunks said. "I'll be okay," Rini said, "You and Serena are my mom and dad. I'm strong, and I'm helping, but I need more strength to help my Mommy. To fight!" Rini yelled. Trunks nodded his head. The sailor scouts joined hands and kneeled behind Neo-queen Serenity as Rini ran next to her. "Rini?" the queen asked. "Rini held the crystal over her head and her little blue dress turned into a royal white one. "What is this two Silver Crystals?" the Wiseman asked. "Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "Mars Star Power!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Jupiter Star Power!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Venus Star Power!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Silver Crystal Power!" Rini and Neo-Queen Serenity yelled. "This can't be happening!" Wiseman yelled as warm pink light flooded the entire city. "No one is as strong as the Doom," Wiseman's voice was cut off as the silver Crystal's destroyed the Dark Crystal and he disappeared. 

"Rini you were so brave," Sailor Moon said as they floated in the warm pink light of the Silver crystals. "And now the Doom Phantom is gone forever!" Rini said. "Now it is time for you two to go home," a voice said. "The power of the two crystals was enough to decimate the Dark Crystal and destroy Wiseman," the voice told them. "Mommy," Rini said. "Your friends are waiting for you," the queen's voice said, "You'd better hurry."

Neo-Queen Serenity and Rini fell out of the air and the Silver crystals disappeared. Serena!" Trunks yelled and ran to catch her. Sailor Mars caught Rini as her princess gown faded to her normal clothes. The queen turned back into Sailor Moon and then Serena. "Serena, Serena," Trunks called. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Thank goodness she's okay," 18 said. "We did it," Serena sighed. She looked to her side and saw Rini open her eyes in Sailor Mars' arms. They laughed at each other and high-fived. "We did it," Rini sighed. The giant Dark Crystal in the centre of the city disappeared and they all landed on the ground. "Can I have some pancakes?" Serena and Rini both asked. They looked at each other and laughed. "You two are too much," Yamcha laughed. 

Everyone went to the park the next day to tell Rini goodbye. "Thank you for everything," Rini said. "Say hi to everyone in the future for us," Goku said. "I will," Rini said smiling. "Don't forget to keep up with your studies," Chichi said. "Don't worry I will," Rini scowled. Rini looked past the others and saw Serena and Trunks standing together. "Serena," Trunks said, "It's time to say good-bye." "Um," Serena said. Trunks pushed her and she stumbled forward. Serena and Rini stood looking at each other. "Serena?" Goten asked. Serena fell to her knees and Rini ran to her. Serena hugged her and they both started crying. "Rini I hope you know that I love you so much," Serena whispered. Rini looked up at her and nodded. Rini broke away and stood a little back. "Thank you for everything…Mommy," Rini said holding up her time key and disappeared. 

Serena burst into hysterics. "Poor thing," Bulma said. "I know," Chichi said, "At least when she and Trunks left we still had them as babies." Bulma nodded. Trunks walked over to her and kneeled beside her. Serena threw her arms around him and kept crying. "I guess that's good-bye," Serena cried. "Just for now," Trunks whispered into her ear. Serena looked at him and smiled. She nodded her head and hugged him tightly. _Don't worry we'll see her again._ Trunks thought to Serena. He mover her head with his hand and kissed her. "Aw," Chichi and Bulma cooed while the girls giggled. Serena's broach glowed and changed into the shape of a heart. "Let's go," Trunks whispered. Serena nodded. She summoned her new sceptre and looked at it. "Our future has changed," she mused, "I wonder if that means a time will soon come to use this." "If it does we'll do it together," Trunks said. She beamed at him and he smiled back. They turned and began to walk home.

"Serenity," King Trunks said as the queen opened her eyes again. "The evil is gone," she told him. "And I got my crystal back," she said smiling. She raised it over her head and the king's hologram disappeared. The people woke from their slumber and the Earth repaired itself. "Rini is coming back," King Trunks asked walking into the room. "Serenity," everyone else said smiling. "Thank you scouts for protecting this palace." "Yes your majesty," they said bowing. "Let us go welcome our daughter back," Neo-Queen Serenity said smiling to her husband. She took her new sceptre and they walked out of the palace. "Mommy!" Rini said running toward them from afar. The king and queen stopped and the others stood behind. Rini ran up to them and curtsied. "Mommy I'm going to be a real Lady just like you," Rini said happily. Neo-Queen Serenity dropped to her knees and Rini ran to her. "You've saved our world my darling," the queen said hugging her daughter, "Welcome home." 


End file.
